Sakura y Merenwen
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Sakura se enfrente a un enemigo muy poderoso esta vez. Dentro de ella siente el peligro acechandola no solo a ella, sino a su mejor amiga. Ahora Sakura debe de intentar salvarla y permanecer con vida. 'Última entrega de la colección de vicios'
1. 05 Silencio

Waazzaaaa!!  
Este último conjunto de vicios, era de uno proponer las palabras, eran "comodines y yo decidí que estas serían las palabras que utilisaría: Silencio, Alma, Kei, Universo, Restos y Aikanáro. Por qué esas, bueno, se adaptaban a lo que yo quería hacer, claro que todas ellas forman una sola historia, aunque intenté que leyendolas por separado se entendiece algo, pero no lo conseguí, así que mejor de principio a fin para que no haya broncas. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Disclaimer**: Sakura Kasugano tan sólo es mía en fantasías hahaha, de ahí en fuera le pertenece a Capcom y escribo esto sin fines de lucro... después de todo no pagan._

Enjoy.

* * *

**Silencio**

(Capítulo Uno)

Frías corrientes de aire se colaban por la ventana entre abierta. Por la pequeña rendija que ésta dejaba para que el viento entrara y saliera de la habitación en penumbras, no era más gruesa de lo que una pluma es. La noche estaba tan oscura como la habitación en la que la chica se encontraba, las calles, solitarias eran alumbradas en partes por la luz amarilla de las farolas que permanecían encendidas para la guía de los transeúntes nocturnos, también, las calles, eran alumbradas en ciertos lugares por la tenue luz de la Luna llena que aquella noche de Otoño flotaba con su enormidad en el cielo claro y sin una sola nube.

Los árboles, que perdían poco a poco las hojas que los adornaban, se mecían perezosamente a merced del viento, que esa noche clara soplaba con fuerza desde el sur, cosa rara que nadie notaría aquella noche, pues había ciertas cosas mucho más importantes que atender que la dirección del viento, al menos, había cosas mucho más importantes que atender para la joven que se encontraba en la habitación en penumbras. Cosas que no podían esperar para otro día, cosas que no son prioridades, pero que quieras o no debes de hacerlas pues no dependen de ti, te absorben y toman todo tu tiempo, lo tengas o no, pues ni siquiera te lo piden, te lo arrancan con el aliento, sacándolo de tu cuerpo a la fuerza, por las buenas o por las malas, con sus terribles manos heladas, provocando en ti un escalofrío que recorrerá tu espalda de arriba abajo y de regreso por última vez.

"La cosa", miraba a Kei, con sus propios ojos, con su rostro tan pálido como el de ella, la miraba de la misma forma en que ella regresaba la mirada, era absurdo que eso sucediera, sin embargo, sucedía y no podía creerlo. Se negaba y la negación acrecentaba su temor a aceptar que de verdad estaba pasando. Miró aquellos ojos tan familiares y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, ojos absurdos que no deberían de existir y que estaban frente a ella, amenazadores, expectantes y acechándola, mirando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, mandando señales al cerebro, que tampoco debería de existir, para que este coordinara las acciones del cuerpo, inexistente y presente al mismo tiempo, que se acercaba a ella de una forma tan grotesca que era… imposible aceptar.

El vidrio no detuvo a "la cosa", y nada lo haría, pues esa cosa tomaría lo que fuera que buscara de Kei, sin importarle que ella no lo tuviera o no quisiera entregarlo, esas eran cuestiones que a "la cosa" no le interesaban discutir. Si venía por algo, lo tomaría y se marcharía después, lo más pronto posible y sin hacer preguntas, había otros que esperaban, sin saberlo, por ella, para darle eso tan valioso que desconocían tenían que entregar tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigía a donde Kei se encontraba. Ella por su parte, ignoraba completamente por lo que su amiga estaba pasando por aquellos momentos, por eso mismo, se permitía disfrutar de aquella noche estrellada y tan maravillosa que los Dioses le otorgaban como un divino regalo a disfrutar antes de que la pesadilla comenzara. Antes de que llegara a su destino, el cual se mezclaba con el destino fatal que correspondía a Kei.

Ignorante de esto, Sakura se detuvo un momento, un cosquilleo en su espalda, le indicó que algo andaba mal. Un mal presentimiento la obligó a detenerse y mirar a su alrededor, aquello no se le hizo nada extraño, constantemente, alguien se acercaba a ella para retarla a un duelo, cosas sin importancia, oponentes que la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser demasiado débiles para preocuparse por ellos, o al menos eso era lo que Sakura pensaba, en realidad, sus habilidades habían mejorado tanto que ahora costaba más trabajo derrotarla, inclusive para Ryu, quien en su primer encuentro con ella, había ocultado gran parte de su verdadero poder. Para el último encuentro, Ryu pierde por poco, de no haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas, Sakura le habría pateado el trasero.

La chica sonrió al recordar eso. Y sin hacer más caso a ese extraño presentimiento, siguió con su camino. Era casi media noche, cuando estuvo muy cerca de llegar al hogar de Kei. El extraño presentimiento invadió de nuevo a Sakura, esta vez era más intenso, no podía dejarlo pasar, algo malo estaba por suceder. Nuevamente, la chica se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma, incluso el viento parecía haber detenido su soplo constante para que la joven escuchara el más mínimo ruido de quien quiera que la viniera siguiendo, si es que alguien la seguía. La paranoia no era un problema de Sakura, pero esa noche, ese sentimiento la inquietaba un poco.

Caminó de nuevo mirando en todas direcciones, ella pensaba que lo "malo" estaría allí afuera, en las calles de aquella ciudad intranquila, pensaba que una vez estando dentro del hogar de Kei, los sentimientos de incertidumbre y temor se marcharían para dar paso a la amiga tranquilidad y a la diversión que estaría esperando junto a Kei.

Sin duda se equivocaba.

_01/09/07_

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	2. 10 Alma

Waazzaaa!!

Pues tengo sueño y este es el segundo capítulo de... esta historia.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Alma**

(Capítulo Dos)

La habitación estaba sorprendentemente fría. En el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de ella Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y una parte de su mente le gritó desesperada que aquello "_malo_" que pensaba se encontraba afuera, en realidad se encontraba allí dentro. La otra parte de su mente la hizo callar.

Entró despacio mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de mirar en todos los rincones donde Kei pudiera esconderse resguardada por aquella inquietante oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Sakura esperaba que su amiga saliera de un brinco de su escondida tan sólo para asustarla, pero no le daría ese gusto, de ninguna manera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sentía que conocía las negras intenciones de su amiga y estaba preparada. La decepción que se llevaría Kei al ver que Sakura no se sobresaltara cuando ella intentara asustarla. Vaya ilusa, pensaba Sakura de su amiga, la que le esperaba.

Caminando casi a tientas por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, Sakura no lograba encontrar el escondite de Kei, esta vez realmente se había esforzado lo suficiente para no ser descubierta por la astuta chica.La pronta desesperación de no encontrar lo que buscaba se hizo presente en los pensamientos de Sakura, miraba con creciente preocupación a todos lados y en algunas ocasiones, brincaba para rodear una esquina y gritaba: "Te encontré" sin encontrar nada en absoluto.

Pensó que quizá Kei ni siquiera se encontraría ya en la habitación, quizá la chica había tenido la necesidad de salir al baño, y de regreso, había visto a Sakura haciendo el ridículo salto gritándole al aire: "te encontré". En cuanto Sakura se volteara a la puerta Kei estaría en el umbral mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos preguntándose que demonios estaría haciendo dando esos saltitos y gritando.

Sakura giró lentamente hacia la puerta, lista para ver como Kei se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a rodar por éste debido a la risa que la atacaría repentinamente.

Pero seguía estando sola.

Ahora su mente no le gritaba que Kei estaría esperándola escondida en algún rincón oscuro de la habitación, ahora la sensación de soledad era acompañada por una incertidumbre espantosa que le enchinaba la piel. De alguna manera sabía que su amiga ya no estaba ahí, dentro de la habitación ni fuera de ella, sentía como un escalofriante presagio de lo terrible que puede y nos sucederá.

Su pie tropezó entonces con algo rígido, derribado en el suelo detrás de ella, se giró para mirarlo. Un extraño bulto irregular descansaba a sus pies, oscuro, completamente negro, perdiéndose entre las sombras de aquella fría habitación. En cuanto Sakura se había dado la vuelta para mirar con lo que se había topado, la temperatura había descendido drásticamente, un fenómeno inexplicable.

Después de mirar por unos segundos aquel bulto extraño, Sakura se acuclilló frente a este, estando ya segura de lo que era. La parte menos racional de su mente, le decía, susurrándole a la parte de su razón, que aquello que estaba derribado a sus pies no era otra cosa más que su amiga, a la que tanto había querido, con la que tantas veces se había encontrado para salir a pasear a cualquier lado. Aquel bulto era Kei.

El grito no pudo salir de la garganta de Sakura. Sus ojos debían de estarla engañando, pues era imposible que aquellos ojos muertos, que la miraban sin verla, fueran los de su mejor amiga, sencillamente era imposible, por el simple hecho de que se trataba de su amiga.

Uno se ve a sí mismo como un ente intocable por la muerte y las desgracias, por lo tanto, los amigos más íntimos de uno pertenecen también al grupo de los "_intocables por la muerte_". Nadie nunca se imagina que a este enemigo eterno le importa un soberano cacahuate como nos miremos a nosotros mismos. Para ella, no importa si tu amigo es tu mejor amigo o alguno de los que tan sólo les brindas tu amistad porque no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en aquellos momentos. Ella tan sólo llega y toma su alma, pues en verdad, le pertenece a ella y no a tu amigo o familiar que está falleciendo en aquel momento en el que la muerte reclama lo que por derecho es suyo.

Sakura nunca se había imaginado que el peor de sus enemigos, el único invencible, reclamaría la vida de su mejor amiga.No, simplemente no podía ser, y sin embargo había sucedido, lo cual creaba una contradicción en su pequeño universo. Esta contradicción, se vio reflejada en las gruesas lágrimas calcinantes que comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica para después estallar en millones de gotitas al impactarse en la frente fría de Kei.

* * *

_18/10/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	3. 15 Kei

_**Kei**_

(Capítulo Tres)

Derribada frente a ella con la cabeza descansando sobre sus muslos, Kei parecía más dormida que muerta. Su rostro aún no tomaba la palidez representativa de la gente que dejaba de respirar. Sus cabellos seguían tan brillantes y sedosos como siempre lo habían sido. La mano temblorosa de Sakura recorrió estos desde lo más cercano de su cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas, el tacto de estos le recordaba las tantas veces que se habían colocado en aquella posición para que la peleadora le cepillara el cabello a su amiga.

Nunca jamás volverían a hacerlo, Sakura estaba asimilando esta horrible realidad, sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, caer desde su rostro para explotar silenciosamente en la frente de Kei. Pobre Kei, tan linda y joven. Echada de espaldas con la cabeza descansando en las piernas de su mejor amiga. Podría ser que se levantase de un momento a otro mirando de una forma burlona a Sakura, quien se sorprendería mucho de verla andar nuevamente.

Los ojos inexpresivos de Kei miraban sin ver al infinito que se extendía entre ellos y el techo de la habitación en penumbras. Delicadamente, Sakura pasó su mano por el rostro de su amiga para darle descanso eterno a sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Al contemplarla nuevamente derribada frente a ella, el sentimiento descontrolado de venganza se apoderó de Sakura. Cerrando el puño, dio un fuerte golpe al suelo a pocos centímetros de golpear el rostro de su amiga. Levantó la vista y miró alrededor buscando al asesino, buscando a quien pagaría por la imperdonable atrocidad que había cometido.

Cuidadosamente colocó la cabeza de Kei en el suelo y se puso de pie, sabía, de alguna manera, que el asesino se encontraba dentro de la habitación todavía. Miró alrededor escudriñando las sombras que eran como pequeños mundos separados por los destellos de luz que llegaban desde fuera colándose por la ventana o la puerta entre abierta.

- ¡Sal ahora mismo de donde quiera que te escondas! –ordenó alzando la voz. Por un momento pensó nuevamente que Kei se levantaría burlándose de ella. "_ja, ja, hablas sola_" escuchó la melodiosa voz risueña de Kei dentro de su cabeza.

Pero sólo fue en su cabeza.

Fuera de ella el silencio sepulcral del la habitación se mantuvo sin cambio alguno, la oscuridad se hizo más intensa y en el cuarto seguía estando Sakura mirando para todos lados intentando descubrir donde se encontraba el asesino.

Si es que seguía allí dentro.

Aunque imperceptible para Sakura, la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a descender alarmantemente, sólo se dio cuenta de este cambio cuando su aliento salió en forma de una nubecita de su boca. Se sobresaltó. Giró sobre sus talones y se vio a sí misma reflejada en un enorme espejo que no recordaba que estuviera ahí.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, tenía ya bastante tiempo que no visitaba a Kei en su casa y quizá el espejo lo instaló algún día desde su última visita. Aun así, en el espejo había algo que a Sakura no le agradaba nada, su reflejo parecía brillante y triste al mismo tiempo, su expresión era sombría y se notaba la pesadez que la muerte de Kei le había provocado. Lucía más delgada y con menos fuerzas de las que en verdad poseía. Demacrada, agotada.

- ¿En dónde estás? -Preguntó al viento apartando la mirada de su propio rostro. Apretó los puños y esperó… nada sucedía.

Desde el espejo detrás de ella la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más intensa. Más oscura, como garras furiosas se extendió hasta envolver a Sakura, quien no pudo hacer nada para zafarse del escalofriante contacto y la repugnante sensación que aquellas garras alrededor de su cuerpo le ocasionaban. La oscuridad era pegajosa, fría y muy desagradable. El mundo se movió y Sakura quedó envuelta, quizá para siempre en esta horrible sensación de oscuridad.

* * *

_23/10/08_

_Dedicado especialmente para la maldita de Zely_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__** )-»™**_


	4. 20 Universo

_**Universo**_

(Capítulo Cuatro)

Todo lo que su piel tocaba, fuera lo que fuese, era viscoso y desagradable. Lo peor del caso, era que esa desagradable viscosidad se encontraba por todas partes; en su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso la sentía en su interior, recorriendo sus entrañas, desde la boca hasta en la calidez de su vientre.

En medio de esa oscuridad viscosa, se sentía violada por aquella extraña presencia que lo rodeaba todo, incluso a la viscosidad, pertenecía a ella y ella le pertenecía a "_eso_", que fuera lo que fuese, estaba presente por todos lados, Sakura lo sentía y no le agradaba en absoluto.

No sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos, a donde quiera que mirara, todo lo que había era una profunda oscuridad, que palpitaba y se movía de una forma que parecía arrastrarse sobre sí misma, alrededor de ella, convirtiéndola, a Sakura, en parte de aquel bizarro universo donde todo le pertenecía a aquella extraña y desagradable presencia.

Sakura se sentía observada a pesar de que era imposible ver algo en aquel mundo carente de luz alguna, por más que estiraba sus brazos e intentaba mirarse las manos, no lo conseguía, su cerebro confundido, no lograba decidir si sus ojos se encontraban abiertos o cerrados.

- ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó entonces una fría voz grave proveniente de algún lugar lejano y al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza. Intentó dar con la persona que la cuestionaba, sabiendo que sería imposible encontrar nada en aquel lugar.

- ¡Responde! –Gritó entonces la voz y la materia viscosa a su alrededor se agitó violentamente, provocándole en la piel un dolor intenso, como quemaduras, el cual le hizo recordar el rostro pálido y sin vida de Kei.

- Con que vienes a vengar a tu amiga… -susurró la voz en tono despectivo-. Eres tan estúpida, que no te diste cuenta de que con ello has sacrificado tu vida en vano.

"_¿Cómo lo sabe?_", se preguntó Sakura y su voz se escuchó por todas partes y su respuesta fue respondida por ella misma, aunque una nueva pregunta surgió antes de que se diera cuenta: "_¿Cómo era posible aquello?_"

- Haces preguntas de retrazada mental -comentó la voz-, pero tu amiga era aún más estúpida.

"_No hables así de Kei_" Pensó Sakura y su voz retumbó por todas partes.

- Duele, ¿cierto? La verdad es un arma maravillosa, hace aún más daño que cualquier otra cosa, claro que sin contar mis manos -se escuchó una pequeña risa burlona-, debiste de haber escuchado a tu amiga chillando mientras me divertía con ella.

- ¡¡Qué no hables así de Kei!! –Gritó Sakura desesperada, enfurecida y con feroces ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al dueño de aquella espeluznante voz. La viscosidad retumbó entonces, agitándose violentamente, causándole un horrible dolor a Sakura, haciendo que el mundo girara descontroladamente. La viscosidad se solidificó entonces, convirtiéndose en dolorosos y afilados cristales que rasgaron y perforaron toda la piel de la joven luchadora. El chillido de dolor no fue capaz de abandonar su garganta pues esta también fue desgarrada por los cristales dentro de ella.

Y entonces, la explosión. Tan repentina como lo había sido la oscuridad que llegó a cubrirla por completo. Sakura salió expulsada de la negrura hacía un mundo lleno de una tenue luz, donde los olores que llegaban a su nariz resultaron aterradoramente familiares. Sakura había regresado a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Kei yacía sin vida, esperando pacientemente a que los gusanos comenzaran a devorarlo.

_25/10/08_

_Dedicado especialmente para la Maldita de Zely  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	5. 25 Restos

**_Restos_**

(Capítulo Cinco)

Miedo.

Sakura tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, sentía su cuerpo cubierto de un líquido cálido, y sabía que era su sangre, provocada por la repentina explosión de la viscosidad que se había solidificado en millones de partículas afiladas que desgarraron su piel por todas partes.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie, sabía que ese pequeño esfuerzo le causaría un dolor impresionante, pero no fue así. Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo, que ahora estaba cubierto de algún líquido

«_su sangre_»

y fragmentos de la viscosidad solidificada.

Aun temía abrir los ojos, se imaginaba su sangre, roja y brillante por todas partes, sobre ella, esparcida por el piso… sobre el cuerpo de Kei.

- Pequeña estúpida –escuchó la voz de aquella persona nuevamente detrás de ella y el sobresalto que ésta le causó hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente.

Frente a ella, derribada a sus pies, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga. Completamente mojada por aquel extraño líquido viscoso que Sakura había pensado era su sangre. Sin embargo, este líquido era mucho más oscuro y de un color verde. Los fragmentos esparcidos por todas partes, eran pequeños cristales, que se habían incrustado en los muebles, el suelo y hasta en el cuerpo de su amiga. Sakura miró sus brazos y también tenía leves cortaduras hechas, sin duda alguna, por aquellos cristales que salieron despedidos por la explosión.

Al girarse para mirar de frente a aquella persona de voz grave y fría, Sakura se dio cuenta de que los cristales en el cuarto, no eran otra cosa más que los restos del espejo que se encontraba detrás de aquel hombre de negro, quien la miraba con oscuros ojos llameantes, llenos de un odio tan profundo que Sakura fácilmente podía perderse dentro de ellos y ver la loca desesperación que en algún momento pudo ver en los ojos muertos de Kei.

- Maldito… -Susurró Sakura con una voz tan baja que ni ella fue capaz de escucharse a sí misma.

- ¿Vez el desorden que has causado, pequeña? -Preguntó él con desdén, haciendo un ademán con la mano con el que abarcó toda la habitación-. ¿Quién crees que lo limpiará?, tu amiga ya no podrá hacerlo, porque como puedes ver –señaló el cuerpo de Kei con un dedo- ya está muerta –su tono de voz se hizo tan lastimero que provocó que la cruel realidad cayera de lleno sobre Sakura, quien aún no aceptaba del todo que su mejor amiga estuviera muerta y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar ese pequeño detalle.

- Maldito… no señales a mi ¡¡AMIGA!! –Gritó la joven al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el hombre de negro. Sakura logró descargar su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a quitarle la vida a su mejor amiga.

El hombre de negro se tambaleo y retrocedió dos pasos, Sakura respiraba con dificultad y mantenía el puño en alto, en el lugar donde había golpeado a su enemigo.

- Veo que después de todo… sí eres una estúpida –Dijo sonriendo el hombre, al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mirada a la joven peleadora-. Eres fuerte, es una lástima que no lo suficiente para derrotarme, a _mí_ que soy capaz de provocarte horribles pesadillas más allá de lo que tu pequeña mente inferior puede llegar a soportar.

- Las pesadillas tan sólo son sueños, y no me dan miedo -respondió Sakura apretando los dientes y sin dejar de mirar los ojos de aquel extraño ser.

- Eres tan ilusa, no necesitas dormir para caer en mi mundo de pesadillas. ¿Acaso crees que yacerás en una cómoda cama mientras hago que tu madre se coma tus ojos una y otra vez? -Rió con una mueca desagradable en el rostro-. Creo que tu amiga pensaba lo mismo hasta que... bueno -se encogió de hombros- dejo de verlo con sus propios ojos.

La carcajada esta vez llenó la habitación. Era horrible y Sakura no la soportaba, deseaba que se callara, sentía ganas de golpearlo tan fuerte como le fuera posible, sentía que por esa razón había llegado al mundo y por eso mismo

«y por Kei»

lo golpearía como si esa fuera su misión en la vida, lo golpearía hasta que los puños se le cayeran de los brazos, lo golpearía hasta que diera su último aliento.

Lo golpearía hasta matarlo o morir en el intento.

_25/10/08_

_Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


End file.
